Weapon Ideas
Etiquette * Do not edit others ideas. ' * No flaming. * Do not add any form of historically-inaccurate weaponry outside of the Joke Weapons. ''Note from the creator of this page: Thanks for expanding this page really further. I never expected so many people to expand this page while I was gone. Feels nice. (I am the true creator of this page, I have proof.) -SytherTheGamer ''List'' ''Firearms:'' * ''Short musket/ Carbine ''- Used by Militias, and also sometimes replaces the musketoon. It looks like a musket with a 25% shorter barrel. It has the accuracy of the pistol, with the range of the musketoon. You can also move EXTREMELY slowly when reloading and aiming. It also aims slightly faster. * ''Girandoni Air rifle ''-'' The Girandoni Air Rifle was an air rifle used by the Holy Roman Empire and the Austrian Empire from 1780 to 1815, the Era before and at the end of the Napoleonic Wars. It was capable of firing 30 shots but required 1,500 strokes of a hand pump. Since the game does not specify weapon type, it will be called "Air Rifle." It made no smoke or noise. * '''''Long Pistol- Like a normal pistol, except with longer range, more damage and improved accuracy, at the expense of reload time, to be used by riflemen and skirmisher officers. * Carbine - To be used while mounted. **''Carbine (Alternate version)'' A smoothbore firearm, 20% smaller than a light infantry musket. No bayonet attached. More accurate than the musketoon and the pistol. Slightly less accurate than a line infantry musket. Is given to militia, partisans and cavalry dragoons.(the dragoon can choose to use a carbine, making the horse slightly slower than a regular dragoon.) The Prussian militia are the only militia that can choose to use a carbine. Has a reload time of 9 seconds. Can't be used while mounted. Can't move while aiming. * M1807 - Used by Austrians. Shorter than a musket but longer than a rifle. *''Melee Pistol'' - Can press X to switch to melee pistol whip. *''Proto-shotguns:'' ** English Double Barrel Flintlock Shotgun - Used by the UK army during the Napoleonic Wars. ** Blunderbuss - A Handgun Firing Shots, the ancestor to shotguns. ** Rifled Pistol ''- This variation of the pistol is more precise and deadly but reloads as fast as a line infantry musket. * ''Titanium Musket ''- Cosmetic change for 42. Black Watch Highlanders. * ''Dragoon Pistol ''- Regular pistol, slower reload, can aim/fire/reload mounted. * ''Longer Rifle ''- Can instant-kill from ALL ranges, yet the reload takes approx. 18 seconds and it takes slower to unequip. * ''Rifled Carbine- Has the same damage as a Light Infantry Musket, the same accuracy as a rifle and a reload rate of 12 seconds. Used by partisans * Long-barreled Pistol ''- For skirmisher officers. The wooden frame extends to the length of a normal pistol but the barrel doesn't exceed farther then a normal pistol. It has a longer effective range (10-45 studs) and it has less bullet deviation. However it takes 9 seconds to reload and it produces more smoke than a standard pistol. Can one shot to the head at 35 studs or less, one shot to the body at 25 studs or less. * ''Kalthoff repeater -'' For Prussia, Austria, Bavaria and Nassau infantry (only one regiment of each fraction can have it). lever action flintlock with 6 rounds in a magazine. can only reload when out of ammo, 14 second reload (take out magazine, put it in a pouch, take out new magazine, insert it into rifle, prime the lever) does 35 damage (3 shot kill, for balancing) 1 sec between shots (priming the lever) * ''Arquebus ''- Mounted at certain locations throughout a map. As strong as a rifle, with a 10-second reload. Due to the way it is mounted, the shooter has to actually move to aim, thereby making it slow to aim. Usable by anyone. ** ''Alternative arquebus (same creator) ''- Mounted at certain locations throughout the map. As strong as a rifle, with a 6 shot revolving cylinder (You still have to pull back the match-clamp-thing to fire again). Initiating the reload takes 4 seconds, reloading takes 2 seconds per empty chamber, finishing the reload takes another one second. Usable by anyone. (Note that such arquebuses were first made in the late 1570s.) * '''Heavy Rifle - A rifle with 16 second reload time. It has the exact same range and damage as a rifle, but it's accuracy is in between light infantry musket and rifle, used for Heavy Infantry, which is part of the skirmisher section. It also has an axe bayonet, but it is shorter and slightly slower than the musket bayonet, but it has all the attack directions of the sword, with 50-60 damage per shot(2 shot kill). Taking out that bayonet will hinder movement speed by the same speed as sapper axe. The great downside? the rifle is the only weapon, you wouldn't even have a knife. The axe bayonet can still brace by crouching and can still one shot cavalry by crouching, and it would look like this: the bayonet is attached to the end of the wooden stock, just under the end of the barrel, and is elevated low enough that it does not block the tapper(the metal stick you use when reloading). Again, it has NO melee weapons that come with the class, so you have to use the bayonet) * Duel Pistols: '''A instance where a officer uses 2 pistols. Double the damage, double the range. ''Peasant weapons: * Rapier - A weapon used by peasants. It is 15% larger than a Sabre. Its swing speed is 6% slower than a sword's. It has five attack stances: up, down (thrust), left and right. The slash attacks do 35 damage, while the thrusting attack deals 45 damage. * Shovel- ''' deals 60 damage when brought down on head, essentially the sapper shovel, 3 attack directions, down on head, on side of head and left axe whack, rag dolls enemy for 2 sec. * ''Matchlock'' ''musket'' - To aim, you can press LMB then RMB, or RMB then LMB. To fire, press LMB. It is a 1 shot kill at any range, it needs about 19 seconds to be reloaded, and it has the same accuracy of a line infantry musket. A plug bayonet can be attached by pressing Y, but you can't fire or reload if you have that equipped. Used by partisans. Based on a Thirty Years' War musket. * ''Matchlock Rifle'' - The same as a Matchlock Musket, but its accuracy is the same of a rifle and its reloading speed is of 25 seconds. * ''Pitchforks ''- The true peasant weapon! * ''Bow'' - Some peasants might have used these. ** ''Crossbow'' - EXTREMELY Rare Weaponry possibly Used by Partisans. ** ''Longbow'' - A weapon given to partisans. You must calculate arrow drop and arrow velocity when shooting with them. It would give a damage similar to a pistol, but it would shoot much faster. When you have the bow, you would have a quiver on your back. It would not disappear off your back if you un-equip the bow. * ''Wooden plank'' - Because, why not? * ''Knives:'' ** ''Bayonet knife'' - Used by partisans, just like a regular knife but it is the bayonet of a musket. ** ''Butcher'' ''Knife'' - Used by Partisans. *** Is the Hand axe of knives? (does an almost unnoticeable small amount damage more then normal) ** ''A piece of glass'' - short on ammunition? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your saber? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your weapons? Grab a piece of glass. Forgot your piece of glass? Just go get another one. ** ''Rocks ''- Essentially the knife reskin. ** ''Bare fists'' - Why, these peasants are just getting desperate! *** Could be used by all class if they are not holding a weapon? * ''Spear'' - A Partisan Weapon. * ''Halberd'' - A Partisan Weapon, Might be rare in quantities. * ''Wheel-lock Pistol'' - This Weapons is used by Partisans. ** ''Wheellock Pistol (AllosaurusBR's version)'' - To aim, press LMB then RMB or RMB then LMB. To fire, press LMB. Has the same damage and range of a Musketoon. Needs 14 seconds to reload. Very rare weapon used by partisans. * ''Throwing Spear'' - Can be used for melee, or can be thrown, removing the item from your inventory but one-hit kills and is quick to throw. * ''Fragile'' ''musket'' - Used by some less organized militias, snaps in half and becomes a sword-like stabbing weapon if blocked with 3 times. * ''Broken shovel - A normal shovel except its rusty and the metal part is bent. Used by peasants. Not really efficient to cut your foe with, but to knock someone out, it's a nice starter pack ! * ''Musket with a broken spyglass on it -'' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) * Stick '''Must go to the process of sharping, takes 5 to kill a green bar player. * '''Lance '''Still has the black handle, and the flag is randomized, polish, French or maybe Bavaria. * '''Club '''We're cavemen now. * '''Stake:Used EXTREMELY rarely by partisans. Has the same model of the stakes built by sappers, except it's just one stake instead of a bunch. Has low range. Instead of a slashing animation it has more of a poking animation. If you crouch and hold down LMB it becomes kind of like the stakes made by sappers. If a horse runs into it it lose lose a third of it's health, and also slows down. * Hammer - A weapon similiar to a sapper's hammer, yet used as a melee. * Revolving Musket: '''a weapon around since the 1500s, this would be a partisan only weapon. It has the same barrel length as the musketoon but is slightly longer overall because of the cylinder. This was before metallic cartridges were invented, so each slot in the cylinder is loaded like a pistol. it holds 5 rounds and does 90 damage within 5 studs(one shots on the head), and it’s damage decreases from 60 to 25 after 5 studs, 60 within 15 studs, 50 at 15-25 studs, 35 at 25-50 studs, and then 25 damage from there on(it gets too inaccurate at longer ranges to be of use). headshots do 50% more damage. same accuracy as the musketoon. The reload is opening the breech and taking out 5 paper cartridges(2 seconds), pouring the gunpowder in through the back and inserting the rest from the front of the cylinder(5 seconds each slot, 25 seconds total), and then closing The breech to put it back up on your shoulder with another second, for a total reload of 28 seconds. ''Other: Different types of cannons - (howitzers, mortars): *''Hand mortar'' - I don't know who would use it. **A special Artillery regiment perhaps? *''Rockets'' - Make during the early 1800s by Britain. Used by Artillery. * Explosive Cannon Shot - Third ammo type; used by all artillery. * Swivel Gun ''- Mounted on a swiveling stand or fork which allows a very wide arc of movement. * 'Howitzer '- High angle of fire cannon. High range and can shoot into forts but can't direct-fire. * '''Light gun - Cannon that can be moved. Less accuracy and can't fire or reload on move. In addition it has to be prepared before moving, firing, or reloading. * Horse Artillery '''Pretty much like the light gun idea above but mounted by cavalry to move it. '''Cavalry Items * Fire Lance - The fire lance was a very early gunpowder weapon that appeared in 10th-century China during the Jin-Song Wars. It began as a small pyrotechnic device attached to a spear-like weapon, used to gain a critical shock advantage right at the start of a meleehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_lance. (Wikipedia) The fire lance could be like a lance, except it would do burn damage (say 10 damage every 5 seconds, for 15 seconds) and couldn't be braced for anti-cavalry. It would also have more range than the pike. Used by new class called Fire Lancers in the cavalry equipment menu. ** Their horses would be the same speed as the Lancer's horse, except with iron armor around it (not for extra health) to protect it from the fire. * Hand Dynamite - The hand dynamite is a weapon that dragoon officers would carry, that would be ignitable and throwable. ** Could be used as a suicidal mission weapon, exploding both the carrier and the nearby targets. ** Can also be used to destroy artillery cannons and buildings. '''''Musical Items: * Accordion - Music instrument used by some German and Russian regiments instead of a fife. *''Broken bagpipe'' - Exclusive to the UK only, plays an unholy loud tune that makes enemies aim way off. *''Flute ''- Like a fife, but it is a flute instead. Joke Weapons: '' *''Edge - Is totally a weapon and is totally not added for the lolz , This weapon is the ultimate weapon of edgy teenager by talking smack about people it make them died due to "Not being able to stand up to the edgyness of this totally cool dude. *''Cross'' - This could be used by a special class of Partisans called the priests. This would be their only weapon, but the cross could give all three buffs instead of one buff. **Could only be used on one person, like being blessed or something. *''Ham bone'' - Literally just a piece of raw ham. Has ungodly loud hit sound and wiggles when swung. Is just another sapper reskin in terms of stats. (or is sledgehammer with faster swing speed?) Anyways...GO HAM! **Inspiration: Here ***Inspiration's inspiration: Here * Musket with a broken spyglass on it -''''' For bloodthirsty partisans (no crosshair, of course) *'Short schythe''' Used by SOVIET COMMUNISTS partisans, very common weapon BECAUSE MOST OF THEM COME FROM MOTHER RUSSIA.Half the range of a MOSIN-NAGANT RIFLE sabre. Deals 50 damage. Has three attack stances: left, up, and right DID I SAY RIGHT??? NO, DEATH TO THE RIGHT! RISE, LEFT!.*Soviet Union intensifies*. Can't block attacks. **(You can use those funny words by typing the phrase) **(You can remove those jokes if you want. No, the short scythe isn't a joke, don't remove it, please.) *Battle hammer' Used by COMMUNISTS! partisans, very common weapon, like the short scythe. Same range of the TT-33 PISTOL knife. Deals 25 damage DEALS 100000 DAMAGE TO TSARS.Can't be used to repair CAPITALIST GOVERNMENTS or build MONARCHIES structures, but can be used to destroy TSARS them. It can destroy all CAPITALISTS structures with four hits. Same attack speed as the knife. Can't block attacks. Has three attack stances: up, left and right. Up stance deals extra damage: 45 dmg, as it hits the ABSOLUTIST MONARCHIES' head. **(The Battle hammer isn't a joke. Don't remove it, please. IF YOU DO, THE SOVIETS WILL ATTACK YOUR COUNTRY!) * 'poop' ''this weapons is used for cavalry class,you need to mount a horse and hold P to create this wonder weapon. * Josef Stalin- ''' crushes dese cappie scum with ear rape russian anthem * ''Pennsylvania Rifle ''- This weapon is used by ̶A̶M̶E̶R̶I̶C̶A̶N̶ ̶S̶O̶L̶D̶I̶E̶R̶S̶!̶ partisans. It has better bullet drop than a rifle but longer reload time. It deals ̶I̶N̶F̶I̶N̶I̶T̶E̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶!̶ the same damage as a rifle. It has a bayonet attached that ̶D̶E̶M̶O̶L̶I̶S̶H̶E̶S̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶G̶O̶V̶E̶R̶N̶M̶E̶N̶T̶S̶ is used in the exact same manner and deals the same damage as the line infantry musket. Its has a O̶N̶E̶ ̶H̶U̶N̶D̶R̶E̶D̶ ̶P̶E̶R̶C̶E̶N̶T̶ ̶C̶H̶A̶N̶C̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶P̶H̶Y̶S̶I̶C̶A̶L̶L̶Y̶ ̶R̶E̶M̶O̶V̶E̶ ̶L̶E̶F̶T̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ rare chance of spawning with a partisan. Horses ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶S̶ will take ̶U̶N̶L̶I̶M̶I̶T̶E̶D̶ ̶D̶A̶M̶A̶G̶E̶ half health from any shot. Headshots result in instant death. ̶R̶U̶S̶S̶I̶A̶N̶ ̶P̶A̶R̶T̶I̶S̶A̶N̶S̶ ̶C̶A̶N̶N̶O̶T̶ ̶S̶P̶A̶W̶N̶ ̶W̶I̶T̶H̶ ̶T̶H̶I̶S̶ ̶W̶E̶A̶P̶O̶N̶ ̶B̶E̶C̶A̶U̶S̶E̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶Y̶ ̶A̶R̶E̶ ̶C̶O̶M̶M̶U̶N̶I̶S̶T̶ ̶F̶I̶L̶T̶H̶! * ''salt pill'' '- a pill that someone takes when he is too salty, when consumed, roblox automatically closes itself, also automatically detects salt if someone screams in all caps or when the user says "NOOB", "HACKER", or "AIMBOT". '''ONLY 19.99$!!!' *'AK-47' Used by Russian partisans, because the army likes the Tsar... They got a 10000000000000000 round banana magazine, fire fully-automatic, deals infinite³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³ damage to all western capitalists. Got a 10000000000000000000000 m/s muzzle velocity, meaning it it the most accurate weapon in the game. The reloading takes 0.1 seconds. *'Russian soup' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A JOKE xD RUSSIAN FOOD? LOL *'Nuke' Starts the Cold War. *pillow: * *'Leclerc Tank: '''Exclusive to France. Instead of cavalry, there is one armoured regiment. The armoured regiment ranker gets an exclusive Leclerc tank. It has a 2-hit kill machine gun, with a devastating main gun that destroys the map's buildings in 1 or 2 blows. 1 hit can knock out half of the biggest buildings. Can only be used by French since its controls are only written in French and Austrians and Prussians are too retarded to read glorious French language. 3 ammo types: HEAT, APFSDS, and Anti-Personnel Baguettes. The anti-personnel baguettes kill any soldiers within a 30 stud radius of the shell hit. Anybody within a 40 stud radius of the shell hit becomes half health, or dies depending on how much they previously had. The only thing that can slightly damage this is cannon roundshot. However, this ting has 17990 HP, and roundshot only takes 100 HP away. All muskets do 1 damage to this behemoth. The only thing that can counter it is the Challenger 2, Leopard 2, and T14 Armata from the UK, Prussia, and Russia. *starts the pillow fight* *Cheeki ''- The most Breeki weapon of all. Spawns with Polish and Russian partisans. *''Diamond Sword'' gimme diamonds or I report u and then a creeper will blow ur house up nub stupid *'gun' a very rare gun for partisans, it is known to have very poor quality but a great machine gun, takes about 5% of your health, (when crouching) takes 20 of your health (if standing) also can be used for melee just press x and sword mode is enabled, the sword is what I call a Linked Deserter deals 2x the damage of a sabre/sword has 5 directions, up, down, left, right and across. it is made out of the finest metal history has ever seen, if u die the person who killed you gets your fine weapons *France Emperor Husbando Pillow - Show who boss of France and make UK fly out of window. *'soup spoon' 12 inch long weapon, 1-hit kill weapon, it is made of G O L D, It is very rare, and only given to the soup patriots. *''AllosaurusBR'' Seduces your enemies -w- See below Allous in a seducting pose. *''Communism'' Communism is not love. Communism is a hammer we use to crush (OwO) the enemy. *''Anime'' Make your enemies' eyes and ears blow up. Plus, makes they run to Afghanistan, where there is no anime, just to escape it. *'AH-1W Cobra': Great attack helicopter, very fast and agile so it can dodge cannon, RPG, and communists' insults. Deals 1776 50 damage to any enemy with its fully automatic minigun. Minigun has no spread at all 20 stud spread. Once spotting communists or Vietcong, Minigun spread becomes only 1.776 studs. It has 8 hellfire rockets, which automatically reload when in sight of a commie scum. Each hellfire missile kills any enemy within a 177.6 stud radius of the rocket hit. It also has many rocket pods, which shoots tons of mini-rockets, which instant kills any enemy within 17.76 studs of the rocket hit. It has flares which cause communist MiG missile to track the MiG itself, and even flares don't work for the MiG. The misguided missile then tracks the MiG, no matter what, and blows it up. The only counter to this is- well, nothing. Nice try commies, but nothing can counter this democratic power. America, f--- yeah! *'M4A1: '''The M4 carbine is an American built shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. The M4 is a 5.56×45mm NATO, air-cooled, direct impingement gas-operated, magazine-fed carbine. It deals 65 damage per shot and is a 2 hit kill. Upon spotting oppressing socialist middle eastern or soviet forces, a scope will become availalbe reducing spread by 1776%. Can crush oppressive middle eastern nations or oppressive socialist slavic nations. 1 hit kill to commies. 7/4/1776 bullets in the clip if there is commies *'M16A1 Trash automatic assault rifle that is a frustrating 10-hit kill (0.1 HIT KILL TO SOVIET COMMUNIST SCUM) weapon, but has an astonishing firing rate of 8 rounds per second. Instead of firing once before having to reload, you can fire 30 times before reloading! It also takes just 3 seconds, not one hour 15 seconds to reload! Has the range of a meager thrown pebble standard in-game rifle! Like the FASCIST NAZI line infantry trash slingshot musket, you can press X to use bayonet. Here's the catch: Though this gun's bayonet has disappointingly half the range of the weak boomerang musket's bayonet, it is a one-hit kill (0.001 HIT KILL TO ROBERT E. LEE)! Used by AMERICAN FREEDOM FIGHTERS partisans (though there is only a 0.1% chance of getting it) and a special assault infantry class (skirmishers) that you can get for a low price of only 999 Robux. 'MURICA FOREVER!!!!1 **whoever wrote this is a retard, 0.1 hit kill to soviet communist scum means that its 2 hit kill to commies lmao idiot *'Meme Gun- '''fires dank memes including the n-word, Omae wa mou shinderu and the most dreaded: Ok Boomer. *Kitchen Equipments: It would allow soup lovers to start a soup restaurant to feed the hangry soldatens. Drinking soup make you having 1000000% Reload buff and 200% speed boost, making you a legend. *FAMAS: 50 Damage Fully Automatic Assult Rifle That fires 5.56x45 NATO, and fires at 1100 Rounds per minute. Can only be used by the GIGN. (France) *'bowl: 'Helps the soup lovers put ey' chicken soup on yee bowl' more buyers *'poop spoon: used when there is a lot of poop *'makeshift flamethrower:' explodes and kills user when attempting to use *'Bf 110': A plane with lots of guns *'Hot Air Balloon': Allows you to fly over the enemy and pick them off with your rifle or to drop rockets on them *'Punt Gun:' A massive shotgun that can obliterate the other team in one shot. *'Gunpowder Sack:' To operate the Gunpowder Sack, you must first left click to drop it on the ground. Then, you shoot it to ignite it. Following that 30 seconds later, an A-10 close air support vehicle flies in and release a few bursts of its GAU 8 30mm rotary cannon, sending smoke everywhere and killing anything in its path. *'Soup Gun': Shoots out boiling soup that poison enemy with Nassau FOods *'The Congalus': A rapidfire rifle that yells out 'UH' every time it fires and shoots out exploding conga drums. *'Infinity Gauntlet': Partisan-exclusive weapon. Click to snap and the entire enemy team dies. *'makeshift famas: '''breaks when attempting to use *'makeshift bf 110: crashes and kills user when attempting to fly *makeshift infinity gauntlet: kills half of the universe when attempting to use *'makeshift soup gun: '''explodes and damages user when overheated *IMCB peacekeeper: kills people from 50 stud radius *Bodies u get body of ded guy and u make it mat sheild YuM yUm *'makeshift ship 'sinks and drowns player when attempting to use *'Rice Cannon: It is a special cannon which fires rice grains, if you get hit by one, you instantly die *'Uno Reverse card': If you die, pull out uno reverse card, you will get resurrected and the person who killed you will die instead. *'Bob Semple Tank - '''When it was made in 19300000, it was a tarrable tank, it could only move one light year per second and has amor of 1,000,000 meters. Along with a 6666666666666 milometer gun. It's good to add to the game to troll das commie kids who dont do chors like me and shall get a job. *'horse: 'its a horse which you hit people with it does 69.420 damage and can hit people every 6.9 seconds *'NEWK SHEWTING MINIGWUN!!: 'INFINITE EXPLODE RANGE THAT DOES 99999999999999999999999999999999 DEMEGE!!! *XM25 GL: Friggin' noob tube everybody!:D *Nuclear warhead: Used for le epic hiroshima replicas out on dem battlefield *N-word pass: Allows you to release a sonic wave directed towards the enemies, murdering them instantly. *All kinds of modern jets: J20, A10 Warthog, F-16, Frogfoots, AC 130. *'Train- ' hits enemy with train when saying: “I like trains.” *'lol funny potato random xd: '''does 100 damage to players and 50 damage to horses and has a 1 second cooldown *C4 explosive device: its a C4 that you can put in places or throw and does 100 damage to everyone in a 5 stud radius 60 damage to everyone in a 15 stud radius and 30 damage to everyone in a 25 stud radius it also instakills horses *ATTRITION TANK: shoots bomb every 1 second and is as fast as a horse and bombs have 2x the range of C4 and do 2x the damage. it has 5 M134 miniguns on it they shoot 20 bullets a second and they do 60 damage to players and 80 damage to horses and has 25000 health. *water bottle: does 5 damage every 0.1 seconds. (50 DPS) *Vodka: used by russians and it can be thrown up to 70 studs away. it makes people drunk and start losing health until they die (ONLY NON-RUSSIANS) *Kosken-Powered Musket: Reloads 8.0x faster than the regular Musket and the bayonet does 2x the damage, attacks 16.0x faster, and is 2x longer. It also has a 4x ACOG scope and a vertical grip on it. It has no spread at all and has infinite range and does 4.0x the damage for shots. It also has 2 stud splash damage and it instantly kills horses. You can move while reloading and aiming at regular speed and all players in a 60 stud radius on only your team are given 2x reload and 2x swing speed for both bayo and all other melees. *Long Axe: Does 60 damage with 0.7 second delay. has 10 stud range. Navbox Category:Weapons Category:Joke Weapons